Kaze to Hi
by Midoriko-Sama-7
Summary: Raphael X Mikael Após o sucesso de mais uma batalha contra os evil’s, Raphael convida Mika para dormir em sua casa para comemorarem a noite inteira.


Após o sucesso de mais uma batalha contra os evil's, Raphael convida Mika para dormir em sua casa para comemorarem a noite inteira

Após o sucesso de mais uma batalha contra os evil's, Raphael convida Mika para dormir em sua casa para comemorarem a noite inteira.

O dono da mansão mal chega e já vai abrindo duas garrafas de vinho, uma para si, outra para seu hospede.

Mika hesita um pouco, mas acaba cedendo e já no primeiro gole fica um pouco vermelho.

M- Oh Loiro... Esse negocio que você me deu é muito bom... Mas agora eu queria relaxar numa banheira... Aposto que nesta sua mansão deve ter varias neh? Toh a fim de tomar um bom banho e lavar minhas asas..tem como?

R- Tem sim Mika-chan...Te levarei para a melhor banheira da casa...tem ate uns brinquedinhos que você vai adorar...Ah..pode levar a garrafa com você viu...tem bastante no estoque.

Raphael o conduz, pois, realmente era meio longe e o ruivinho ficaria perdido pelo caminho.

Quando chegam, Mika entra e fecha rapidamente a porta, tira suas roupas, pega a primeira toalha que encontra e a coloca em sua cintura. Recolhe suas roupas abre a porta do banheiro, graças a sua rapidez, o Loiro ainda se encontrava a vista.

M- Oh Loiro!! Dá um chego aqui!

R- O quê que foi agora??

M- Lava! –Diz jogando suas roupas em Rapha.

Rapha apenas faz uma cara de desagrado e fica olhando Mika com vontade de comê-lo.

O médico sempre sentia muito desejo ao ver Mika vestindo suas roupas minúsculas, como de costume. Hoje porem esse desejo superou as expectativas do loiro.

Rapha foi em direção a ala de empregados da casa, logo duas de suas empregadas apareceu, então entregou a roupa suja a elas e as dispensou. Voltando para a sala, Raphael já ia bolando planos para aquela noite, certamente tudo sairia como o esperado.

Em meios aos seus pensamentos, o loiro decidiu tomar uma ducha para lavar um pouco sua alma, que ainda se encontrava suja por conta da batalha travada.

Enquanto isso, Mika tomava um bom banho na banheira que mais parecia uma piscina. O ruivo encontrava-se com suas asas abertas quase totalmente limpas do sangue que as deixavam com a coloração de seu cabelo. A garrafa já se encontrava quase vazia... E Mika a bebia muito alegre lembrando-se do sangue jorrando das pessoas que matou.

Olhou em volta vislumbrado com o lugar, avistou um frasco de perfume em meio aos sabonetes líquidos diversos. Por ser uma criatura muito curiosa, se atreveu a recolher suas asas já devidamente limpas para se levantar, pegou o frasco e comprovou que aquele era o cheiro de Raphael...

Aquele cheiro alucinava o anjinho que começava imaginar Rapha ali com ele, porem, se lembrou de algo que o fez com que esquece se seus pensamentos, terminou com o liquido da garrafa, após ter feito isso começou a xingar seu parceiro.

Mika desliga os jatinhos da banheira e se levanta para alcançar a toalha e se secar. Ainda com seu cabelo molhado, o baixinho abre a porta e dá um grito a fim de chamar a atenção do dono da casa, pois queria uma roupa emprestada. Rapha chega à porta do banheiro com uma camisa preta de botões e a joga na cabeça de Mika dizendo que aquilo bastava.

Mika se veste rapidamente um pouco importunado por causa de ter que usar apenas a camisa, e volta para a sala onde Rapha se encontrava.

M- Que saco... Vou ter que ficar usando isso agora...

R- Se você quiser, pode tirar Mika-chan...

M- Baka!

Mika foi se sentando em um sofá muito confortável, Raphel estava na mesa guardando o resto de suas planilhas e falando sobre o sucesso da missão deve se pela fusão dos elementos que faziam parte.

Depois do falatório, que incrivelmente o anjinho ouviu quieto, Rapha foi buscar mais garrafas de vinho.

Quanto mais bebia mais feliz e solto Mika ficava,tanto que se deitou no sofá descrevendo como fez sofrer algumas pessoas, contando quantas decapitou... Rapha tirou saro dizendo que depois era ele que falava demais.

O Loiro estava de tocaia armando o bote,esperando a hora certa para dar seu ataque.

Mika já estava bêbado, não dizendo coisa com coisa.

M-...Rapha... larga isso aew...fica aqui comigo conversando...

R- Só se for agora...

Raphael pensa: "É agora... vou devagar... quando ele perceber já vai estar entregue em meus braços pedindo por mais... e eu gentilmente lhe darei..."

M- Olha Rapha ... Eu sei que brigo muito com você, mas mesmo assim você é meu Amigão.. o único que eu realmente posso confiar...

Raphael deu um sorriso lindo respondendo:

R- Só amigão? Eu vou te fazer ser mais que isso...

Rapha segura Mika pela nuca e o beija suavemente.

Mika se surpreende porem não se afasta incentivando o loiro a continuar. Mika se deixa levar pelos beijos suaves de Rapha, porem a sua surpresa o impedia de fechar seus olhos.

Raphael se excita e começa a beija-lo com intensidade, explorando a boquinha que retribuía timidamente.

O médico pervertido achando que já havia conseguido tenta desabotoar o primeiro botão da camisa, mas Mika interrompre o beijo bruscamente, se levanta todo desengonçado.

M-... Eu quero ir embora

Rapha o abraça por trás...

R- Mika-chan... você hoje vai dormir aqui ...comigo.

M- ..Perai... se é gay??

R- Se ser gay é querer beijar todo esse corpinho e ouvir seus gemidos pedindo por mais..sim eu sou!... Alias bi neh...

Após dizer isto, Rapha empurra Mika no sofá e o beija apaixonadamente... Porem o ruivinho tenta afastar o loiro com as mãos, mas elas são seguradas com uma mão só de Rapha e são colocas sobre sua cabeça.

R- Você não se livrará de mim hoje...

M- Rapha, você gosta mesmo de mim, ou só está se aproveitando?

R- Por que você acha que lhe deu vinho?

M- Maldito!!Me solta!!

Raphael o soltou com um sorriso divertido na cara querendo ver a reação do Ruivo.

Mika consegue se levantar, mas ao dar o 3° passo cai ao chão.

M-Mais que merda!! Ô Loiro! Me ajuda a ir embora vai!Chama alguém pra me levar pra casa!Não quero ficar com você deste jeito!

Raphael ajuda Mika se levantar e o coloca no sofá. Senta-se ao seu lado e começa a falar num tom calmo.

R-Mka-chan... Já lhe disse que você não sai de casa sem ser meu!

Totalmente abobado pela situação, Mika pega uma garrafa abandonada e bate com ela na cabeça de Raphael.

A garrafa se quebra na cabeça do Loiro, fazendo com que um fio se sangue escora. Raphael coloca sua mão na cabeça e depois a tira.

R - Nossa você deve estar muito bêbado mesmo... Esqueceu que posso me curar?

Mika se desespera e começa a gritar. O loiro o segura e o beija, segurando-o em seu colo.

R-Se você ficar quietinho nos vamos fazer o que tanto anseio em meu quarto...Agora se você gritar vou ser malvado...

M-Não Rapha... Eu fico quieto... Mas fique sabendo que isso será considerado um estupro de qualquer jeito...

R-Não será considerado não, sabe por quer? Por que você vai gostar muito... Alem de adorar o meu quarto...

Raphel teve o prazer de carregar Mika em seus braços para levá-lo ao seu quarto.

O quarto de Rapha parecia o céu. As paredes são brancas com traços azuis, imitando as nuvens, assim como o teto que possuía anjinhos. Uma porta aberta tornava possível a visualização uma espécie de piscina com flores de lótus.

A luz naquele ambiente era angelical, pois o que mais tinha ali eram vitrais com desenhos de anjinhos.Havia ainda pequenos sofás cobertos com muito tecido e mesinhas com muitas velas.

A cama com dossel prata se situava no centro do quarto.

R- Então o que achou??—Foi levando Mika para cama.

M- É lindo ... Assim como você, lindo e fresco.

R- Não sou fresco, apenas sofisticado.

Mika ia responder algo, mas foi calado por um beijo de Rapha.

Raphael deitou Mika em sua cama e começou a desabotoar a camisa que tinha emprestado.

O ruivinho não podia esconder sua excitação e começou a gemer baixinho no ouvido de Rapha, pois o loiro beijava seu pescoço.

R - Isso Mika, geme que eu gosto...Chame pelo meu nome Mika-chan, você não pode mais resistir a mim...Assim como eu te quero, você me quer também, não esconda esse sentimento.

Dizendo isso Rapha leva sua mão entre as pernas do ruivo, o deixando mais vermelho do que estava.

Rapha começa a beijar Mika começando pelo pescoço, indo para os mamilos dando leves mordidinhas, desce para o umbigo e começa a olhar o pênis de Mika.

O loiro olha para o ruivinho e o beija segurando em seu pênis fazendo Mika soltar um gemido alto.

Rapha beija a orelha de Mika e diz sussurrando:

R- Pesa! Eu sei que você quer, mas quero ouvir sua voz se subordinando á mim pedindo por mais.

Mika balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Rapha começou a massagear o membro de Mika.

O menor gemia baixinho e tenta impedir que o loiro continua se.

Rapha se irrita, despe Mika a fim de utilizar a camisa para amarar as duas mãos dele. O ruivo não reage...

R- Seja bonzinho Mika-chan...Se você pedir quase implorando serei gentil...

Raphel ficou brincando com a sua mão no baixo ventre de Mika, massageando as bolas, alisando as cochas... Mika não conseguia mais se agüentar...

M- Rapha ... Eu quero...

R- O que você quer?

M- Eu quero que você me chupe, me faça gozar na sua boca...E depois quero ver você sem suas roupas .. Quero você dentro de mim...

Rapha olhou para Mika se afastou um pouco, e sem aviso prévio enfiou um dedo no buraquinho de Mika, fazendo o soltar um gemido muito alto.

R- Quer que eu entre aqui?Bem fundo Mika-chan??

Mika balança devagar a cabeça querendo dizer "sim".

R- Bom garoto...

Rapha se levanta e começa a retirar sua camisa... A joga no chão ... e logo em seguida sua calça também é jogada. Mika se levanta um pouco na cama para presenciar a cena.

M- Rapha...

R- Soh mudei a ordem de seus pedidos...

Rapha empurra Mika , se deitando sobre ele e vai beijando todo o corpo que lhe foi oferecido. Segura o pênis de Mika e começa a lambê-lo, primeiro a cabeça, depois o abocanha por inteiro.

Rapha chupava rápido e aproveitou que Mika estava sentindo muito prazer e o penetrou com 2 dedos.Estava tentando alagar aquela entrada que achava nunca ter sido violada como agora.

Mika gemia alto o nome de Raphael , não demora muito para gozar na boca do loiro.O anjo da guarda dos ventos engoliu com satisfação e beijou o da guarda do fogo que estava agora ofegante pelo efeito do gozo.

R- Você fica lindo assim exposto Mika-chan...

Rapha se deita ao lado de Mika e o abraça e o desamarra, esperando a respiração do menor ser restaurada.

R-Mika-chan , irei te dar o melhor prazer do mundo, em troca você me dará também ...-Diz isso mordiscando a orelha do menor.

Mika ao ouvir isso se vira para o médico e o beija apaixonadamente, assustando-o... O Ruivo passa sua mão sobre a única peça de roupa que Rapha usava e se atreveu a tocar o membro por baixo dela...

Rapha geme baixinho já se excitando com os toques tímidos que recebia e ajuda o ruivo a tirar a peça que começava a incomodar... Subiu por cima de Mika e começou a beijá-lo lascivamente.

Mika sussurra algo incompreensível e abre suas pernas. O loiro se abaixa e começa a lamber o buraquinho a fim de lubrificá-lo...Mika se contorcia de prazer e gemia pedindo mais...

Raphael , apesar de ser calmo, não conseguia mais segurar seu desejo.Se acomodou entre as pernas perfeitas de Mika, encaixou seu pênis e foi penetrando aos poucos.

O menor, solta um pequeno grito de dor, que aos pouco vai se tornando de puro prazer.

R- Ah Mika, você é bem apertadinho...é virgem??

Mika, que aranhava as costas de Rapha involuntariamente por conta do prazer, não conseguia responder nada, apenas balançou negativamente sua cabeça.

Rapha ficou quieto, porem não gostou da resposta. Acelerou seus movimentos. Ia rápido, mas cuidadosamente.

Mika não gemia mais, fechou a boca e ia mordendo os lábios com seu dentinho fazendo escorrer um fio de sangue,

Rapha lambe o sangue e diz baixinho em sua orelha:

R- Geme.. Chame por mim...

E continuou a aumentar a velocidade das estocadas.

M- Ah...Raphaaa...rapha...

R- O maior prazer do mundo não é?Você é muito gostoso sabia?Ah Mikaa...Se continuar assim vou gozar dentro de você , e do jeito que você está ...irá gozar de novo...

Rapha segurava fortemente na cintura de Mika indo cada vez mais fundo.O ruivo gemia cada vez mais e rebolava pra sentir melhor o outro dentro de si . O loiro sentia Mika às vezes se fechando involuntariamente, proporcionando mais prazer a ambos. O pênis de Rapha saia e entrava cada vez mais rápido.

Raphael sentiu que ia gozar e começou a massagear o pênis do ruivo no ritmo das estocadas.

R- Vamos Mika! Quero gozar junto com você ...ahhhh...

M-Raphaaa...

R- Isso , chame por mim Mikaaa...Ahhhh ...

M- Ahn...Ah.. Raphaa... Eu Te Amo!!aaahn...

Rapha goza ouvindo a declaração de Mika , que também goza na mão e no abdômen do loiro.

Raphael se retira de dentro do ruivo, fazendo com que seu gozo escore se para fora do buraquinho de Mika.Teve forças para beijar o ruivo ,mas logo desabou exausto ao lado do outro , que dormiu rápido. Raphael esperou o efeito do gozo passar , se levantou e entrou na sua piscina .Ficou pensando :

R- Ele disse que me ama! Mesmo se ele negar agora, só um tolo não acreditaria numa declaração de amor dita no momento Maximo de prazer... O que posso fazer?Eu não o amo... Eu apenas desejei o corpo dele...e como desejei...

Vou ter que dar uma sumida pra ver se ele esquece esse "amor"...

Owari

Owari: Saa... Talvez eu continue a Fic, mas demorará... xD


End file.
